customnickelodeonfandomcom-20200215-history
Prune Bane (Soulcalibur character, Thevideotour1's version)/Original Timeline
Brittany Aerith "Prune" Bane is a character in the Soul series of the fighting games made by Leon Wu. She made her debut in Soul Calibur III, and has returned in Soul Calibur IV, Soul Calibur V, and Soul Calibur Endless Rage.'' Biography Early life Pre-Soul Calibur III Soul Calibur III Physical appearance Prune has green eyes and long, gold hair. She has a sweet and young face, similar to Abelia's. She has white skin. Weapons Prune can use all weapons that Maxi wields. Fighting Style Prune always uses a nunchaku and her fighting style is Shissen Karihadi. Critical Finish Prune throws a few nunchaku blows to the opponent who is stunned and then thrown airborne by a palm strike. She then leaps in the air and delivers a fatal kick to the opponent's neck or ribs, ending the fight. Critical Edge Prune punches her opponent twice, and finally blasts them with an elbow finisher. Costumes Prune is very feminine and she wears a long skirt and matching colored pointed shoes with tucked socks to any of her outfits. Costume 1 (Jungle Fury) When Prune goes out exploring in the forest with her friends, her outfit is a green sleeveless dress that has a V-neckline on her dress and covers her entire back. Costume 3 (Witch) For Prune's witch outfit, she wears a prune colored robe with pointed sleeves and bares her shoulders. Costume 4 (Prom Night) When Prune goes to the prom with her friends, she wears a low-backed black dress with spaghetti straps. Create-a-Soul formula SCIII Costume 1 (Jungle Fury) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 15,20) Mid Torso: Ashigaru Robe (15,20) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (15,22) Feet: Witch's Shoes (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 07,20 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Dark Costume 3 (Witch) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 30,25) Mid Torso: Alchemist's Dress (30,25) Feet: Witch's Shoes (30,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 27,25 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 4 (Prom Night) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 01,01) Lower Torso: Leather Corset (01,01) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (01,01) Feet: Witch's Shoes (01,01) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,01 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Dark Costume 5 (Valkyrie) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 01,14) Mid Torso: Decorative Shirt (01,14) Arms: Bangles (01,14 and 09,20) Shoulders: Mini Hunter Pads (15,20) Lower Legs: Barbarian Underwear (01,14) Upper Legs: Long Skirt (01,14) Feet: Stealth Leggings (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 6 (Knight) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 15,20) Lower Torso: Chain Mail (08,20) Mid Torso: Priest's Robe (15,20 and 15,20) Upper Torso: Breast Armor (15,20) Arms: Iron Gauntlets (15,20) Shoulders: Iron Pads (15,20) Neck: Witch's Cape (01,14) Waist: Heavy Belt (01,14 and 15,20) Lower Legs: Lady Pants (08,20) Feet: Punisher's Leg Armor (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Costume 7 (Cocktail) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 30,25) Lower Torso: Scale Bustier (28,25) Upper Legs: Ethnic Skirt (30,25) Feet: Witch's Shoes (30,25) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 01,18 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Evil/Light Costume 8 (Maid) Name: Prune Gender: Female Job: Monk Discipline: Soul of Maxi Weapon: Any Head: Maid's Head Gear (01,14) Hair: Long Hair (Tied) (06,20 and 15,20) Mid Torso: Magician's Robe (15,20) Arms: Leather Gloves (01,14) Lower Legs: Cloth Bikini (08,20) Socks: Knee Socks (01,14) Feet: Witch's Shoes (15,20) Face: 04 Eyebrows: 06,20 Lips: 03,15 Eyes: 15,20 Skin: 04,15 Underwear: 08,20 Voice: Girl 2 (English) Alignment: Good/Light Relationships *Close friend and travel companion of Kacy and Megan. *Used to be friends with Abelia. *Used to be friends with Siegfried. *Used to be friends with Hilde. Trivia *Prune's rivals are Mitsurugi, Maxi, Kilik, and Hwang. Quotes Soul Calibur III *''Get out of the way!'' *''I'll show you...my true strength!'' *''Come on, come and get me!'' *''You're shaking!'' *''Time to die!'' *''I'll gladly lend a hand...if you want to die!'' *''You really want to do this?'' *''Is there no other solution to this?'' *''If all you know is violence...'' *''A futile effort.'' *''You're quite a disgusting sight to behold.'' *''I'm going to put an end to your annoying cries.'' *''Do you see now?...you never stood a chance.'' *''That was a pretty good warm up fight!'' *''You're way too weak.'' *''You can't stop me!'' *''That was truly absurd!'' *''You really deserved that!'' *''Making me watse my energy...'' *''Know your place!'' *''Take good care of yourself.'' *''Looks like...I won this fight.'' *''Listen, I just cannot afford to lose.'' *''I must go. Excuse me.'' *''See? I told you that it's futile.'' *''If you don't hurry up and run away, I'm going to kill you.'' *''Why don't you hurry up and disappear?'' *''Don't expect to get away that easily.'' *''Take this!'' *''Too easy!'' *''Outta my way!'' *''Give it up!'' *''Arrogant fool!'' *''That won't work!'' *''It's over!'' *''This is the end!'' *''You're dead!'' *''Bastard!'' *''Dammit!'' *''You cur!'' *''Shut up!'' *''You should die!'' *''I'm gonna make you suffer!'' *''Disappear!'' *''Here we go!'' *''Gotcha!'' *''Let's go!'' *''Quit showing off!'' *''Quiet down!'' *''Fall down!'' *''Goodbye!'' *''This is your end!'' *''You fool!'' *''Die!'' *''How irritating!'' *''How slow are you?'' *''You idiot!'' *''Hey, what the matter?'' *''Feel the pain!'' *''It's time to get rid of you!'' *''How's that?'' *''There's more!'' *''You're not going anywhere!'' *''You're open!'' *''This is...over!'' *''Have some of...this!'' *''What a joke!'' - Taunt *''Hurry up and disappear!'' - Taunt *''I can see your fear!'' - Taunt *''Grovel on your hands and knees!'' - Taunt *''You're not bad.'' - Taunt *''You never stood a chance.'' - Taunt *''What, are you afraid?'' - Taunt *''Such a wasted effort.'' - Taunt *''What?!'' *''Impossible!'' *''What?!'' *''Dammit!'' *''It can't be.'' *''I lost.'' *''Guh!...'' *''What was that?'' Soul Calibur IV * Soul Calibur V Gallery Soul Calibur III Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 1).jpg 100 2384.JPG|Prune's 1P costume 100 2385.JPG|Prune's 1P costume CAS Formula (Part 1) 100 2386.JPG|Prune's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2387.JPG|Prune's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2388.JPG|Prune's 1P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h41m29s233.png|Prune (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h41m47s111.png|Prune (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h42m02s18.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h42m24s221.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h42m45s150.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h42m54s70.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h43m15s254.png|Prune (in 1P costume) wielding Chained Kozuka after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 3).JPG 100 2451.JPG|Prune's 3P costume 100 2452.JPG|Prune's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2453.JPG|Prune's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2454.JPG|Prune's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2456.JPG|Prune's 3P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h44m13s98.png|Prune (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h44m40s39.png|Prune (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h44m52s215.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h45m23s116.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h46m29s104.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h46m57s121.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h47m42s126.png|Prune (in 3P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 4).jpg 100 2801.JPG|Prune's 4P costume 100 2802.JPG|Prune's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 2803.JPG|Prune's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 2804.JPG|Prune's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 2805.JPG|Prune's 4P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h48m44s246.png|Prune (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h48m57s78.png|Prune (in 4P costume wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h49m13s239.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h49m39s222.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h50m20s111.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h50m35s227.png Vlcsnap-2014-12-25-14h50m53s245.png|Prune (in 4P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 5).JPG 100 3136.JPG|Prune's 5P costume 100 3137.JPG|Prune's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3138.JPG|Prune's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3139.JPG|Prune's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3140.JPG|Prune's 5P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h06m34s183.png|Prune (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h06m51s30.png|Prune (in 5P costume wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h07m54s159.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h08m10s64.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h09m03s55.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h09m16s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h09m25s99.png|Prune (in 5P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 6).JPG 100 3179.JPG|Prune's 6P costume 100 3180.JPG|Prune's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 100 3181.JPG|Prune's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 100 3182.JPG|Prune's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 100 3183.JPG|Prune's 6P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h57m17s149.png|Prune (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h57m34s252.png|Prune (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h33m36s249.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h33m41s69.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h33m50s104.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h34m08s4.png Vlcsnap-2015-01-16-15h34m18s150.png|Prune (in 6P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 7).jpg 20150322 113544.jpg|Prune's 7P costume. 20150322 113550.jpg|Prune's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150322 113554.jpg|Prune's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150322 113557.jpg|Prune's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150322 113601.jpg|Prune's 7P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h32m47s27.png|Prune (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h33m20s171.png|Prune (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h33m57s184.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h34m05s248.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h34m18s145.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h34m27s223.png Vlcsnap-2015-03-24-14h34m42s138.png|Prune (in 7P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Prune's Weapon Pose (Costume 8).jpg 20150323 174101.jpg|Prune's 8P costume 20150323 174106.jpg|Prune's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 1) 20150323 174110.jpg|Prune's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 2) 20150323 174113.jpg|Prune's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 3) 20150323 174117.jpg|Prune's 8P costume CAS formula (Part 4) Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h22m35s32.png|Prune (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei. Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h22m56s127.png|Prune (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei before the battle. Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h24m19s157.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h24m28s72.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h25m07s239.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h25m23s132.png Vlcsnap-2015-04-04-21h25m33s240.png|Prune (in 8P costume) wielding Raimei after the battle. Category:Soul Calibur Characters